In hydrocarbon wells, fracturing (or “fracing”) is a technique used by well operators to create and/or extend a fracture from the wellbore deeper into the surrounding formation, thus increasing the surface area for formation fluids to flow into the well. Fracing may be done by either injecting fluids at high pressure (hydraulic fracturing), injecting fluids laced with round granular material (proppant fracturing), or using explosives to generate a high pressure and high speed gas flow (TNT or PETN up to 1,900,000 psi) known as propellant stimulation.
Gas generating propellants have been utilized in lieu of hydraulic fracturing techniques as a more cost effective manner to create and propagate fractures in a subterranean formation. In accordance with conventional propellant stimulation techniques, a propellant is ignited to pressurize the perforated subterranean interval either simultaneous with or after the perforating step so as to propagate fractures therein. Typically, the propellant material is ignited due to shock, heat, and/or pressure generated from a detonated charge. Upon burning, the propellant material generates gases that clean perforations created in the formation by detonation of the shaped charge and which extend fluid communication between the formation and the wellbore.